


Coal-hill

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Chameleon Arch, Coal Hill School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: The doctor and river song is teachers at coal hill alongside some others. Something happens when something triggers the doctor's memory. everyone else seems to know except her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own this or anything about it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue

A great big flash of gold light zoomed across her face. some other people were with her in a very big room. And that's the last thing she could remember before she woke up in her ordinary bed in a small flat in the east end. 

 


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens

Doctor Jane Smith woke up in her bed when she heard her alarm go off at 6 am.

it was an ordinary school day for her as a teacher at coal hill school, so she went to get ready but before she could do that she had to shake off the strange dream she just had.

Tuesday was her favourite day because she had her favourite class. Not because of the students, because of the fact she was helping Professor River Song to teach her class.

By 7:30, Jane was out of her small flat and on her bike to ride the mile to the school. On the way, she saw her best friend and colleague Yasmin Khan and stopped to talk for a bit.

"Hey, Yaz, I thought you weren't coming in today," she said calmly.

Yaz looked a little anxious but she always did." No, I decided to come. I was bored." she answered

"Anything wrong?" Jane asked.

"What. No of course not." Yaz implied sharply.

Jane always had the feeling she wasn't exactly telling the truth, but every time she asked about it. Yaz burst into tears. 

* * *

 

When Jane and Yaz got to school, they were almost late so they had to hurry. 

Around twenty minutes later, Jane walked into the Classroom she was co-teaching in. The students looked at her but then went back to their work which looked quite a challenge according to the board.

 Jane was looking at the woman that was sitting at her desk and reading a Darkish blue book. it looked like a diary but Jane couldn't tell.

The woman looked up from it and gave a small cheeky grin.

"Hello, Sweetie," she said.

The class giggled a little.

Jane blushed a bit." Honestly, not in front of the class Professor song."

River rolled her eyes but went back to teaching.

" right then class. please, could you open your textbooks at 67.

Jane was still looking at River, but she saw.

"anything the matter Doctor?" she asked.

somehow, Jane saw a bit of pain in Rivers eyes but it only lasted a moment.

" No. What were you reading earlier?" she asked

"Spoilers." River said Quickly." now could you manage the class for a bit. I need to go to the toilet quickly." she said as she sped out of the room.

Jane gave the now closed door a puzzled look.

* * *

 

River Knocked on the door of the staff room and walked in. there were a few teachers inside.

"What's wrong River?" asked Miss Oswald.

"I think the doctors suspicious of that somethings going on. I can't help but think she's going to find out too soon Clara."

"Your right River, something triggering it. I can tell. Yaz Came in earlier and said the Doctor looked at her weirdly, and it doesn't help that you keep calling her Doctor."

River blushed a tad." Sorry Clara, but I can't help it."

"For goodness sakes women, I know your Madly in love with her but we need to keep her safe." said the very Scottish voice of Missy who had become a teaching assistant.

"Yes, of course, we need to keep her safe. we can't afford another paradox," said Bill Potts, who was just there for no apparent reason. " we can't let the universe kill her."

"Bill, please don't make River and Missy more anxious than they already are. you know what they are like." Stated Clara firmly.

" So what exactly happened to the Doctor again?" asked Yaz.

Missy rolled her eyes and started telling the story while pacing the floor.

"Well, basically the universe wants to kill the doctor by bringing all her companions together and making her choose between them, which would create a massive paradox especially if any more come. We took her Chameleon arch and turned her human. We stayed by her to keep her safe but it's turning me very soft. Also, it makes me the only time lady left which I can't say im proud of. But people like Professor song over there is putting everyone on the planet in danger because of love. Any questions?"

Missy asked as she sat back down. " Right then, back to class everyone." 

Everyone left in their separate directions and River just felt like crying. She opened the door to her class and saw everyone busy at work, but the Doctor was looking in the dairy.

"Sweetie, you know you can't read that." Said River as she took it back.

The doctor looked up." I have a name you know. still, don't understand why you keep calling my doctor. besides, you should publish these stories River, there really good. kind of reminds me of these dreams I keep having." Jane smiled.

"You also know not to call me River in class." River retorted.

Jane looked into space for a minute before saying." River, did you want to come for dinner tonight. I mean for marking homework and stuff." she said quietly but still audible enough for River to hear.

"Yes of course ill come. But I didn't know you did marking books now." River said cheekily

"I don't. It was just an excuse." Jane said back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Later that night, Jane had gotten everything ready at her small flat. she had made dinner and even changed into a tight pale pink top with sequins and jeans. Soon after that, the doorbell rang, and Jane opened it nervously.

River was there, smiling sweetly. "Hello, Sweetie."

Jane blushed. "River!?"

River stepped in and placed her bag on the floor." Your fault for inviting me."

"I made dinner by the way," Jane stated.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have too." River retorted.

"I did. it was in the contract I made." Jane said.

River gave her a puzzled look.

"what I mean is, that's one of the reasons I invited you. Also to watch a film." Jane said

"Oh, I get it now" River winked at Jane as she blushed back.

Jane leads the other woman to the cosy living room and there on the coffee table were two bowls full of curry. River smiled.

"This looks very nice Doctor," said River while not actually looking at the food.

"thanks," said Jane as both she and river sat down on the sofa.

Just as Jane said, they put on Rivers favourite film on. Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire.

After Ice cream and halfway through the second movie they watched, Jane fell asleep in Rivers arms. The river was watching Jane breathing slowly as she slept. 

"I miss you, my love, but id rather you be safe." River whispered gently as she kissed her on top of her head.

A few minutes later, Jane woke up. " sorry River, I fell asleep." she said sleepily.

"doesn't matter sweetie. you needed it." River said back. " I'd better go, we have school in the morning," she said as she stood up. Jane tugged on her sleeve.

" No River. You don't have to go. I have some spear pyjamas you could borrow." River smiled.

"No need sweetie. I have some in the car."

Jane gasped playfully." You knew I was going to make your stay here." 

"mm, yes. and I've got some work clothes for tomorrow." 

Jane giggled.

"Well, I do say a woman should always come prepared." River said.

"See you in five than River. I'll be in bed." Jane said and winked which made River laugh.

* * *

 

Missy was in the Tardis console room that night, with Clara and Yaz. She was pacing the floor again and feeling a little agitated.

" I can't but think River won't be coming back tonight," she said

"Of course she won't Missy. This is River Song were talking about." Clara said annoyed. " She's a grown woman, she can do what she wants."

Missy stopped to look at Clara. " Yes, I know that. I just don't want her to hurt Theta," she said.

Bill came through the TARDIS door. "When the Doctor becomes Time Lady again, I'm going to remind her that you are like a protective older sister. Besides, River won't hurt her. They're married." she stated.

"That doesn't mean anything, and whatever you do, don't tell her I'm going soft being with Humans," Missy explained.

Yaz got up from where she was sitting. "Missy, there is one thing you didn't say. who is actually trying to kill her?" she asked.

"Well if you must know, in detail. it's basically time itself." Missy said. " Honestly, we've been here in this situation for six months and you still haven't got it yet. you're lucky I'm not one of my past selves. I might have helped the universe try and kill her."

Clara rolled her eyes."Missy, she's your best friend. Even if you tried you couldn't kill her."

"True, but don't say that to her. Its one of my weakest points." Missy said back.

Bill looked at her watch. " We should get to bed."

Everyone said goodnight and went to bed, except Missy who was still worried.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep calling her Jane because technically she's not the doctor because of shes human. I really feel sorry for River.  
> hope u like it.


	4. The next chapter.

Jane woke up the next morning to warm curly hair in her face. She smiled as looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

She looked at her alarm clock which didn't go off yet and turned it off before it woke River up. Jane thought she would let her have a lie in for a chance.

She got up and made herself and river a cup of tea which she brought to the bedroom and placed them on her bedside table.

She got back into bed and started tracing patterns on Rivers back which gradually woke her up.

"Morning sweetie." River said sleepily.

Morning River. Don't go back to sleep. We have school and I have brought you tea." Jane replied.

River sat up and received the tea that Jane gave her.

"Thanks, sweetie," said River as she smiled.

Half an hour later both of the women were out the door and ready for work. They decided to walk. On the way, Yaz bumped into them. Almost literally.

"Oh hi Jane, Professor Song," said Yaz

Jane looked a little worried." you ok Yaz.?"

She nodded." yep, totally ok. So um, professor song. I knocked last night and you weren't there. Boss was worried." said Yaz

River shook her head. "Honestly that woman worries too much. She knew I was out," she said.

"Yeah, but she was a little protective," Yaz stated.

"Did you tell her she's not her mother," River asked. Yaz shook her shoulders." fine ill talk to her."

River looked at Jane." sorry sweetie, me, Yaz and some others are on a top secret project." 

Jane just smiled." it's ok. Anyway, let's go. I don't really want to be late twice in a row."

So of the three of them went into the gates of coal hill school.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I'll promise the next one will be longer.


	5. The next chapter after the last one.

River walked into her class and sat down at her desk. She gave her year 11s a task and then brought her diary out of her little cupboard.

She opened it up on the last page and stared.

She remembered that day in the library so clearly, and the doctor didn't know she had escaped it.

She read it again.

**The Library.**

**I saw the doctor very young. He didn't know who I was. I died today, but I escaped. I still haven't told him yet.**

River found this version of the doctor only a week after she escaped. She was going to tell her how, but it was too late.

There was a knock on the door so River quickly hid the book.

"Come in."

The door opened. Jane came in all bouncy.

"Hi, River. I'm sorry I mean professor Song. Could I borrow something, please?" she asked.

"Depends on what it is." River replied.

Jane shook her head." I haven't decided what it is yet." she said.

"Well, could you just look after the class a while sweetie, I just need to do something. And no reading my diary either." River said while walking out the door.

She went to the room where she met everyone else and started crying.

Yaz went up to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"nothing," she said 

" Yes sure you are and River Song never cries," Bill said.

"What do you think is wrong?"Nobody answered." I'm sure missy feels like breaking down sometimes but she doesn't show it."

Missy came through the door." where were you last night River?" she asked sternly.

"I know you were worrying missy but I'm not likely going to hurt her." River retorted.

"So what were you in prison for then?" Missy said raising her voice.

"That was not my fault. Besides, how many time did you try and kill her?"

"I wasn't actually going to kill her... "

At this point, Clara stood in-between them.

"Shut up both of you. You are just as bad as each other. It's not going to make situations any better."

River went to the window and Missy sat down in a chair and started muttering in Gallifreyan under her breath.

* * *

 

Back in the classroom, Jane was doodling on the corner of a book.

She sighed and she saw the diary in a corner but one of the students asked her a question before she could read more of it.

* * *

 

Everyone was quiet in the staff room until they all heard the unmistakable wheezing sound of the Tardis.

They all stood up.

"Can't be." Yaz and Bill whispered.

"Must be another regeneration," Clara said.

"Well it obviously can't be this regeneration, can it." missy snapped.

"Must be a younger version. Even the Doctor is not that stupid to come at a time like this." River said.

"Well, I hope the doctor is no younger than 12th because I only introduced myself in his twelfth regeneration," Missy said.

"Well, he might not even know us lot yet. It can't be a paradox with two doctors. " Clara said.

They all went to investigate.

Meanwhile, Jane had also heard the Tardis too...


	6. another chaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the chapter names.

They all ran outside, Missy in the lead and River not far behind. They stopped near a park near Clara's old flat, not far away from where the Tardis was parked.

The doors opened and out popped a young blonde girl who was looking around. 

"Not changed much has it in 13 years. Are you sure this is 2019 or did u park in the wrong time again?" she said, looking into the Tardis. 

Clara gasped. "That's Rose Tyler, she went missing didn't she?"

"Yeah, but they never went to 2019. this must be the universe trying to..." River said, but she was cut off by Missy. 

"Aye, but don't jinx it River. This can go either one of two ways. We get the doctor in the leather Jacket who won't know anything recent I've done, or we get the totally vain one that won't know River again or me and we create a big whopping Paradox." She said. " We need a plan. Yaz and Clara go and check on Jane, I have a nasty feeling she went she heard the Tardis and tried to follow. Bill, go and do what you do best."

"and what's that?" She asked.

"Go and find heather and get us a coffee while you're there," Missy said as Bill went away to stay out of the way.

"Space hair stay with me. We need all the children of time we can get, but no emotions."

River rolled her eyes." That's what you're calling me now, is it? Also, it was a bit mean to send others away just because you didn't need them. but to be honest I would have done the same."

At that moment, Rose came out of the Tardis with the doctor with really great hair as she would put it.

Missy and River both swore under their breath.

The Doctor locked the Tardis up and they were about to walk away but River stepped from behind the gates, and Missy followed reluctantly. 

" Um, excuse me you two,  but we need a word inside the box." River shouted. The doctor looked over at his shoulder at the two strange women. He walked over to them and Rose followed behind.

"Sorry, do I know you?" he asked while putting his had through his hair.

"not yet, but times mixed up and the universe is trying to kill everything."River said." Again" she added.

rose looked at them confused." I'm sorry, but who are you." she asked.

"We can't say, we're later in your timeline and you don't know us yet. Even we should know each other." she pointed at Missy. "And you never came to this year. we had to use the chameleon arch on your older self because everything was falling apart. your future companions that left you, have come back here." River said.

The doctor looked horrified."Oh...well...now. Any good news? He asked uncertainly.

Missy looked up from doing her nails." we're both time ladies. Well, shes only half time lady but still" she said without a care in the world, but River knew she was screaming inside.

Both Rose and the Doctor gasped.

"Who? But, that cant is possible. The doctor said.

"Sweetie, at a time like this. Anything is possible." River said.

* * *

 

 Meanwhile, Jane was trying to read the diary when she realised that River had now gone for two hours. Basically, two classes had almost finished and hadn't noticed. There was a knock on the door just as the break bell went. 

"Come in," she said.

Yaz and Miss Oswald came through.

"Oh hi Yaz," she said as the Class went out. "Have you seen River?" she asked them.

"Um, she had to go for an emergency," Yaz said.

"I hope she's ok," Jane said concerned.

* * *

 

  Bill was just walking down the street and decided to make the most of life, so she went everywhere to enjoy herself. she thought that she would only get in the way, and the thought of saying goodbye to the doctor again just made her tearful. She also knew that with two doctors around, the universe would be safe. First, Bill went to the Tardis she had been staying in with everyone else and wrote a note for everyone.

                             **I hope you won't get round to reading this.** **reason one is that it would never be written**

 **and time would be back to normal.** **The second reason you might not read it is** **because of the**

**the universe has exploded. if you do read it, then you won't have much time left. Just in case**

**I expect the worse.**

**I'm glad I met you all, even if it wasn't supposed to happen.**

**Thank you so much for everything Doctor.**

**Love Bill**

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Jane's line of suspicion.

When Yaz and Clara left, Jane had a sudden surge of looking something up on the internet. When She got home, she got out her laptop and started to look up River Song. She started to lose hope until she found something weird.

"Wait, she was in 1938. A detective in New York and in Berlin. That's impossible."

She kept looking at the History news sight and found quite a bit on Melody Pond.

" Must be an ancestor, but she looks identical and with the same name."

She closed it feeling overwhelmed. "I have to talk to her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, it's not any longer. Im a little busy doing a writing thing.


	8. suspence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 10th Doctor has a plan which is probably extremely dangerous.

"So, are you saying that my future self has had to use the chameleon arch so that time doesn't collapse." The Doctor said in horror.

"And, because she's the most clever out of yourselves, she is most likely to discover the truth." River explained.

"You could just say that the universe is having a massive hissy fit. But how do you fight the universe when nobody is behind it all?" Rose asked

Missy looked up and smirked. "We might need back up."

Everyone looked confused until the doctor had a sudden moment of realisation."

"What we can't do that. Actually, we can. Bad idea though. I mean I would say no to it but I somehow remember meeting me with a chin." The Doctor said.

A few seconds later, Jane ran almost right into them. "Wait, what's going on?"

everyone looked panicked. 

"Um, well. I suppose you're going to have to show your hidden colours." River said.

Jane looked slightly terrified."Then would you explain, how you're all over the internet in 1938?"

River nodded and out of nowhere produced a watch. "All you have to do is open it."

The tenth doctor gasped a little. "That's cruel.  Are you seriously just going to let her open it?"

River pulled Jane into the younger tardis and as she opened it Jane screamed in pain but River cradled her in her arms."

A little later, Yaz and Clara came back. Missy turned to them.

"So Clara, you still have the chins phone number right?" She asked

Clara nodded.

"Good cus we need you to ring him up in this time and space.  If he's with you tell him to push you out of the Tardis."

Clara nodded again but got out her mobile and started ringing."

River and Thirteen came out.

"So who have we got here then?" She said whilst looking around at all their faces. "Clara. That's unexpected. Yaz. well, that is expected. Im sure I remember seeing Bill somewhere. Ah, Missy, Remind me to forgive you. Rose? I'm pretty sure I didn't take you to this time. One of my favourite regenerations. And my good old wife. If you are my wife yet. Remembering those nights though, I'm pretty sure we're married." 

"Doctor, I have to tell you something." River said solemnly

thirteenth face fell." Oh."

"I escaped the library. We can stay together forever." She explained.

"Why do you look so sad then?"

"Because it might not be forever." She replied.

Tenths eyes grew bigger. "Well, that's more than I need to see. Very dangerous time is rose."

"You don't say." She inhaled.

Another Tardis materialised next to the tenth Doctors one.

"Right then. Two of myself. A bunch of companions and River song that is currently finding herself busy with blondie. Very bad." Chin said.

"Do you ever go without a day of commentating yourself?" Tenth asked Eleven.

"You'll understand it if you were me." He replied.

"I am you." Tenth retorted.

"You know what I mean.  So it's not every day I get more regenerations is it." Chin said.

River turned to look at him. "Sorry sweetie, you've had your turn."

He grumbled then soniced the place. "I can't believe none of you has checked the perimeter. So you lot have called me here when there was no need."Everyone peered at him confused. "The Universe is not freaking out and wanting to kill us. There's only a very small leak in time. The size of the outer shell of the Tardis. Unbelievable."

Missy through a stone at one of the Tardises. The Thirteenth Tardis materialised next to the eleventh one and made a noise like laughing.

"You knew all this time. What a waste." The thirteenth said. "Come on then, let's close the leak. One slight problem. Clara and Missy you two will still be alive but you can choose. Bill will be as well but all she needs to do is call Heather." She turned to her younger selves. "Both of you will remember this but forget by the time you reach your twelfth regeneration. All we need to do is fly away when we're all here the leak will get bigger but if we're gone then it will go away. come on then, Clara best come with me. Two of you will create a paradox."

They all said goodbye, and a few hours later the Doctor dropped Clara, Missy and Yaz to their designated destinations. It was only River and the Doctor left.

The Doctor lent back onto the console and River Gave her a big kiss."

"So you'll stay with me forever?" She asked River.

River stepped back and nodded. she had a shine in the eyes that the doctor had never really seen before.

"No more secrets?" she asked.

River Dragged her over to the library and sat down with her in front of the fire. "Well, I might need to keep a few just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

"Spoilers sweetie."

The Doctor giggled. " Never mind. Though im still frustrated that it was only a time leak."

River rolled her eyes. "Oh, I found something out about Missy."

"What?" she asked.

"She was soo worried against you. And a protective big sister. Yaz told me not to tell you because its Missy's only weakness." River smiled.

"Oh, ill definitely used that against her younger selves. I'll tell my fifth self because he's more likely to believe me."

"Good plan." 

"One more thing River. I love you sooo much."

River smiled. "I love you too.

 

                                                               THE END......

 

 


End file.
